Noodle (Canon, Gorillaz)Cr33ver
Phase 1= |-|Phase 2= |-|Phase 3= |-|Phase 4= |-|Phase 5= 'Summary' Noodle '''is the Japanese guitarist in the band '''Gorillaz. Noodle was among one of the 22 other children in Japan that were the subject of a super soldier project under the influence of a Japanese scientist named Mr. Kyuzo. They were put in this project to be trained to be put in the Japanese military and government, but after a bit all the kids were deemed as "too dangerous and unstable for combat". The project was dropped and all the kids were killed except for Noodle. Instead of killing her, Mr. Kyuzo wiped her memory and put her into a Fedex box. He smuggled her into the UK and lied about her death to his superiors. Noodle eventually ended up at the door of Kong Studios in 1998. Noodle jumped out of the box and performed an insane guitar solo. After the solo, she jumped 20 feet in the air and yelled "Noodle". 'Powers and Stats ' Tier : 9-A | '''At Least '''9-A | '''At Least 9-A | At least '''9-A | 7-B Name: 'Noodle '''Origin: Gorillaz ' 'Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''10 '| '13-14 '| 'Around 17 '| 'Around 25 '| 'Around 28 '''Classification: '''Human '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics , Martial Arts , Weapon Mastery , Attack Reflection (via G-Shock Watch) '''Attack Potency :Small Building level (Is on par and can harm the rest of her bandmates, who survived the same things she has.) | '''At least '''Small Building level | '''At least '''Small Building level | '''At least Small Building level | City level (Is on par and can harm the rest of her bandmates, who survived the same things she has.) 'Speed : Subsonic '(Is on par with 2D who can dodge pool balls that fly so fast they create after images .) to possibly 'Supersonic+ '(Possibly comparable to Del, who can punch at speeds of Mach 3.2 .) '''| '''At least '''Subsonic '''to possibly Supersonic+ | At least '''Subsonic '''to possibly Supersonic+ | At least Subsonic to possibly Supersonic+ | Sub-Relativistic (Was able to reflect laser blasts with a G-Shock watch which equaled up to 3.4%c . On par with Russel who can pilot a car that can fly out of Earth's orbit in seconds , which equaled up to 1.7%c .) [https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Lifting_Strength '''Lifting Strength]' : Athletic Human' (Was able to lift Russel off his feet , who at this moment weighed 340 lbs. Was able to jump 20 feet up into the air in her backstory.) |''' At least '''Athletic Human |''' Likely 'Class 25 '(Should be comparable to Plastic Beach Russel) |''' At least Class 25 |'' ''At least''' Class 25''' Striking Strength : Small Building level | '''At least '''Small Building level | '''At least '''Small Building level | '''At least '''Small Building level | City level Durability : Small Building level '(Survived a missile explosion with her band that was this powerful .) '| '''At least '''Small Building level | '''At least '''Small Building level | '''At least '''Small Building level | City level '(Survived crashing with her band in their car , which equaled 7.1 Megatons of TNT .) 'Stamina : High ' 'Range : 'Standard Melee Range '| 'Extended Melee Range with Sword '| 'Hundreds of Meters with Tommy Gun '''Standard Equipment: ' '•Sword '(Has been depicted a few times wielding a sword) '•Guitar ' '•G-Shock Watch '(A watch that can be used to reflect lasers) '''•Tommy Gun •Cigarettes Intelligence : Gifted. Is skilled in the use of multiple weapons and the use of combat. Was able to shoot the pilot of a plane with her tommy gun . Was able to kick back an undead gorilla . Before her mind was wiped, she was originally trained to fight for the Japanese military and government, was also deemed as "too dangerous and unstable for combat", along with the other kids in the super soldier project. Arguably one of the most skilled and smartest in Gorillaz, even back when she was a kid. Can drive race cars and has been depicted riding a panther. A skilled singer and guitarist. Weaknesses: '''None Notable. '''Key: Phase 1 | Phase 2 | Phase 3 | Phase 4 | Phase 5 Category:Cr33ver Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7